Filled With Murderous Rage
by BurningWaters
Summary: Tai is filled with murderous rage. So, what does he do about it? Read and find out, Review please!


My story! No stealing! Digimon isn't mines! But the idea is!!!! OK, onto the story!  
  
So..  
  
One day Tai was standing there.  
  
*Some Small Voice* Where?  
  
There. *Points*  
  
Where?  
  
There!  
  
Huh? Where?  
  
There!  
  
*Blinks* where, again?  
  
RIGHT THERE DAMMIT!  
  
.... Um...where?  
  
*With her lightning quick the Authoress picked up an ax and chopped that little voice inside her head to pieces.*  
  
*smiles* heh...  
  
Anywho.....  
  
Tai was standing there.  
  
*glares at anyone who dares to oppose*  
  
Just then, Cody appeared out of nowhere and walked up to Tai. "Hi, Tai, how are you?" he asking in his icky voice that makes you want to clear your voice every time you hear it.  
  
Tai looked at him for a minute, before answering, "Well..." Tai sighed and looked at Cody, with some demonic red eyes, "I FILLED WITH MURDERIOUS RAGE!" he yelled.  
  
Cody considered this, then ran. Tai chased but on the way, he stopped and took an ax. Behind him, you can hear a very angry Authoress yelling out censored words. Cody ran as fast as his short legs can carry him. Tai ran as fast as his long legs can carry him. Soon enough, Tai had Cody trapped between some tree. Cody stood with his back towards the tree panting. Tai raised the ax and paused.  
  
"Wait a minute, how can I have Cody be trapped between some tree?" Tai stood there pondering for a while with the ax still raised. Cody was just standing there...also pondering. They both looked at the Authoress for answers.  
  
*sweatdrops* umm.....*shurgs*  
  
Tai also shrugged and looked at Cody, who in turned, looked back. "Um...listen Tai, you aren't really going to do this are you?"  
  
Tai didn't answer but brought the ax down chopping Cody into small little pieces. First his head, which rolled quiet a ways away, while the blood gush out and--  
  
Oops....sorrie...this is suppose to be PG...ok....Cody is just cut up into small pieces.  
  
Tai stood there for a while, using his ax as a little cane. He leaned on it thinking about what he just did. 'Was Cody's death a BIG lost?' he thought, until the sun went down. People come by and saw the mess. Some cried. Some screamed in horror. Some laughed. Some just ignored the red grass as they passed.  
  
After a while of thinking Tai started to walk home.  
  
With the ax over his shoulders, he whistled a happy tune what he walked. Just then Some Random Guy walked up to him. The Some Random Guy stopped in front of Tai.  
  
"Hey....can I have that ax?" he pointed to it. Tai looked at Some Random Guy, glanced at the ax, then back. He shurged and gave Some Random Guy the ax.  
  
Some Random Guy smiled and said, "Hey, thanks dude!" Tai smiled and replied, "Sure anytime." Some Random Guy walked off holding the ax, mumbling something about finally getting revenge from his ex. Tai shook his head, "Kids these days."  
  
He continued to walk home. When he got home, he went straight to bed.  
  
And awoke what seems like minutes later to his annoying alarm clock....AKA....Kari. He opened on eye and mumbled to Kari, "Go away." But she didn't stop.  
  
"Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai...."  
  
After about 30 seconds on this, Tai got tired of it and got up. Kari went back to watching TV. Tai got out of the shower and flopped down next to Kari.  
  
She turned to him, "Guess what?!"  
  
"What?" Tai said, tiredly.  
  
"Cody's been KILLED!!" she practically yelled.  
  
Tai looked at her and shurged, "Not that great of a lost, is it?"  
  
Kari considered it and shook her head. They went back watching TV.  
  
~*~*~*~Later that Day~*~*~*~  
  
Tai called everyone. "Hi, guys, it's me, Tai." Everyone answer him, "Hi! Tai, how are you? Did you hear? Cody died!" Then all was quiet. Tai waited. Then slowly Joe's voice came over the line, "Umm.....pardon me, Tai, but how did you get ten people to talk at the same time over the phone line at the same time?"  
  
Tai shrugged. "Why are you shrugging?" Yolie asked him, "We are talking over the phone!! How are you suppose to know?!"  
  
Tai shagged again. Yolie started to say something when, "And why did you call my cell, Tai? I'm only in the next room," Kari walked out from their bedroom into the hallway.  
  
"Stop that, and go into the room....I don't want to look stupid or anything you know," he replied. She shrugged and went back into their room.  
  
"Well....um..." Ken said, "...this is...strange..." "Sure is," Sora replied.  
  
"So, Tai, why'd you call us?" Matt's voice came over the line. The others murmured their agreement. Tai shrugged.  
  
"...Why did you shrug for? WE CAN'T SEE YOU SHRUGGING!" Yolie practically yelled. Tai shrugged again.  
  
"STOP THAT!" Yolie yelled, making everyone pulled the phone away from their ear.  
  
"Umm....Yolie..." Davis's voice meekly came.  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled in response to him.  
  
"How did you know that he was shrugging?" It was her turn to shrug.  
  
"Well, if you didn't like Tai shrugging, why did you do it too?" Mimi asked her.  
  
She shrugged. "OK! Would everyone stop shrugging and let me talk for a minute?!" Tai said, in a LOUD commanding voice. Everyone hushed.  
  
"OK," Tai said, once everyone hushed, "Yolie, Davis, Ken....We should have a meeting." The season one characters complained their....complaint. Tai stayed quiet waiting for everyone to quiet down. It took quite a while but when they did, T.K. asked, "But why them, and not us?"  
  
Before Tai can answer, Kari interrupted, "And why did you call all of us if you only wanted to meet with Yolie, Davis, and Ken?"  
  
Tai was about to shrugged when he thought the better of it, "I don't know. So are you going to meet me or not?" The three agreed.  
  
"Good, meet me tomorrow at noon, in the old police station in the bad part of town in cell #2, ok?" Tai instructed. Yolie, Davis and Ken readily agreed.  
  
"Wait a minute," Izzy stopped them, "Why there?"  
  
"I don't know, I just like it there," Tai said hastily. No one knew what to say so they hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~2 Hours Later~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai was in the park, just laying there, look up at the sunny sky. He was....going over his multiplication tables and getting drowsy at the same time. He was about to fall asleep when someone covered his sun. He opened one eye and peaked. Someone was over him. He squint to make out the dark silhouette of a guy. The guy back up as Tai sat, it was Matt.  
  
"Hey, Matt, what's up?" Tai ask him, looking around.  
  
"Hi, Tai....I got a question for you."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Where's my ax?" he asked.  
  
"Um..." Tai sweatdropped. Matt continued looking at him without answering. Tai looked away. "Taaaaiiii..." Matt persuaded.  
  
"I...losted it...." he said.  
  
"Lost?" Matt blinked, a beat passed, then two....then, "HOW CAN YOU LOSE AN AX?!"  
  
Tai ran his hand through his hair and breathed out, "Actually, I gave it to Some Random Guy."  
  
"Some Random Guy?" Tai nodded. "Who was Some Random Guy?" Matt pursued.  
  
Tai shrugged and said, "Just...Some Random Guy."  
  
"So you gave my ax to Some Random Guy?" Tai nodded again.  
  
"Why Some Random Guy? If you gave my ax to Some Random Guy, then the Random Guy must have a purpose, therefore, he couldn't be Some Random Guy," Matt stopped and took a deep breath before looking at Tai triumphantly.  
  
"You know what? You do have a point," Tai said, thoughtfully.  
  
"So...who is Some Random Guy?"  
  
"I have no idea....just....Some Random Guy...." Tai said, "I'm not writing the story remember?!" He added when he saw that Matt was about to turn red and have steam shoot out of his ears.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Matt said, "But who was Some Random Guy?"  
  
Tai was about to replied but Matt added in, "I was asking the Authoress."  
  
Tai's mouth formed into an 'O' before he closed it. They both looked at the Authoress.  
  
*Blinks*  
  
They started to glare, "Tell us, who does Number Two work for?" Matt asked.  
  
Number Two? ?__?  
  
"Yeah, Who does Number Two work for?" Tai asked, glaring even more.  
  
Umm.....  
  
Together they yelled, "WHO DOES NUMBER TWO WORK FOR?!"  
  
Number Two? Don't you mean Some Random Guy?  
  
They both scratch their heads, thinking. "Oh, yeah..." they said, once they remembered. "So....who is Some Random Guy, anywho?" Matt asked.  
  
*shurged*  
  
They glared at the poor Authoress.  
  
Heh...he was just ....Some Random Guy....  
  
They glared harder.  
  
*sweatdrops*  
  
They glared harder.  
  
Umm....heh.....he was...Some Random Guy...ok? Got a problem with that?!  
  
They stopped and blinked.  
  
"So...you gave my ax to Some Random Guy, huh?" Matt asked again.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Tai gave him this look that said, 'care to oppose.' Matt sighed, disappointed.  
  
"Why'd you want it so badly?" Tai pondered.  
  
Matt shrugged, "I just wanted to...um....chop some fire wood....yeah, that's it, I wanted to chop some fire wood." Tai seemed to accepted it and stood up. Matt followed him with his eyes. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home," Tai said, walking away. Matt stood up and walked home.  
  
~*~*~*~Tomorrow At Noon, The Next Day~*~*~*~  
  
Tai stood in cell #2 waiting for the trio to arrive. At exactly 12:03 PM, they arrive, running. "Sorry we are late, Tai," Davis panted, "Yolie was cleaning her glasses."  
  
"Tis ok," Tai replied with his hands in his pockets. Ken walked into the cell, followed by Davis and Yolie. "So," he said, "Why'd you call us all here?"  
  
With lightning quick speed, Tai ran out of the cell and shut the door. Yolie gasp. Davis tried to catch Tai but ended up hitting himself on the bars. Ken just stood there. "Why, Tai, why?!" Yolie demanded.  
  
Tai shrugged, "When I was killing Cody the other day, I was filled with murderous rage."  
  
They gawked.  
  
"...So....you are going to kill us?" Ken said, carefully. Tai nodded.  
  
"But why?" Yolie wailed, pressing her face up to the bar.  
  
"Yeah! Why Tai! I'm too good looking to go!" Davis wailed even louder than Yolie.  
  
"Cuz," Tai answered simply, ".......well, I don't have a reason....yet...so, I'll tell you later." He pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing to them a silver lighter. They gasped.  
  
"Yamaki's lighter," Davis breathed. Tai nodded, happily.  
  
"So you were the one who took it!" Ken said angrily.  
  
************ Flashback ************  
  
Newsperson: We interrupt this preview of "Digimon: Digital Monsters" to bring you a special news report. Yamaki, Head of the Hypono's Organization, who had been missing for the last hour, has been found. I repeat, Yamaki has been found. He was found in the dark alleyway of this street *shows picture here*. He seems to be alright but his lighter was stolen by some unknown person. Isn't that horrible? What kind of sick minded person would steal a world famous lighter?! Ah, the horrors people, you hear me?! THE HORROR! THE AGONY! *screams in pain*  
  
*the screen goes blank for a second then...*  
  
".....Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions!  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions!  
  
Change... into Digital Champions To save... the Digital World!....."  
  
******************** Ends Flashback ********************  
  
The four stood there for a while remembering that day, not a long, long time ago, and in a place not so far, far away.  
  
"Ahh....I remember as if it was a week ago," Tai said.  
  
"It was a week ago," Ken replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Tai remember. He shrugged, then said, "As you notice, you are all standing in a puddle of gasoline, as am I." They glance down and true to Tai's word, they were ALL standing in gasoline.  
  
"B-b-bu-but why haven't we smelt the gas when we came in?" Davis stuttered.  
  
"Well, that's because you can't match brains with my superior brain power!" Tai proclaimed. They stared at him as if he was crazy. "You are crazy," Yolie also proclaimed.  
  
"Why thank you," Tai said, nicely, "Nice of you to give me such a nice complement."  
  
Ken smirked, "Well, that's nice." Davis nodded and replied sarcastically, "Very nice."  
  
Tai suddenly remembered why he was there, "I!" They looked at him and waited.  
  
"AM FILLED WITH MURDERIOUS RAGE!! ARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Davis, Yolie, Ken: O.o  
  
"Why?" they asked.  
  
"The voices in my head told me so," he said darkly.  
  
Davis, Yolie, Ken, Authoress: O.o  
  
He glanced at the lighter still in his hand, "Hmm...should I?"  
  
"Naw....," he talked to himself. Tai reached into his pocket and pulled out a book of matches and grin mischievously. They all gasp as Tai lit the match and pulled out a cigarette.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Ken asked, "So...since when did you smoke?" Tai shrugged and answered, "Since 5 second ago."  
  
Davis, Yolie, Ken: O.o  
  
"Stop doing that will ya?" Tai requested as he took a long hard drag and coughed long and hard. He started to walk out.  
  
"Wait!" Yolie yelled. He stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You aren't going to kill us?" she glanced around at the gasoline filled jail.  
  
"Naw, that'll be too mean," he said as he walked away, locking the door behind him.  
  
Davis put his hands on his hips, "Great, instead of killing us, he's staving us to death, that's even worst!"  
  
Ken cleared his throat, Davis turned to look at him with anger that was quickly replaced by surprised. Ken pointed to the refrigerator in the corner. "Now, how come I didn't notice that before?" he questioned as he headed over there.  
  
~*~*~Couple Days Later~*~*~  
  
Tai, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Matt, Mimi, T.K., and Kari was sitting around Tai's living room, having a meeting.  
  
They were all arguing and yelling about the disappearance of Ken, Yolie and Davis.  
  
They stopped for a while. Tai glance around the room as Matt asked, "Who would want to kidnap Ken, Yolie and Davis...I mean I can see why they'd take Ken...but not Yolie and Davis..."  
  
They others murmured their agreement as Tai spoke over them, "Simple, it's because I was the one who made them disappeared."  
  
"Oh...so let's go check the old jailhouse where they were last said to be," Joe said.  
  
"No, no! Don't check there!" Tai said, immediately, "Why would I be stupid enough to leave them there"  
  
They voiced their agreement and then all started to argue and yell at Tai for it. Why? They all asked. Voices raised to be heard over other voices. Louder and louder...  
  
Until....  
  
Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock....  
  
It was a knock that was long and continuous.  
  
"And annoying," Sora added.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Who are you talking to, Sora?" Mimi questioned. Sora sweatdropped, "I was just...adding to the comment the Authoress said."  
  
Mimi opened her mouth to answer to it but the knocking was still going on, "Someone answer that!"  
  
No one moved.  
  
Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock....  
  
Finally, Izzy got tired of the knocking, "I'm tired of the knocking," he explained to everyone else as he got up.  
  
He answered the door and there stood a boy about 16, wearing black clothing and a collar for only guys who are the head of a church.  
  
"Reverend, you mean," Izzy said as he look at the boy who look even more confused than him.  
  
Anywho...this boy also has a long braid and violet eyes.  
  
"Umm....hi..." the boy said, "I seem to be lost."  
  
Izzy looked the boy over, "And you need help?"  
  
He nodded and glanced into the apartment. And notice a familiar face, he lit up, "Hi, Matt! Didn't expect to see you here!"  
  
Tai, Joe, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, TK, Kari, all looked at Matt surprised as he answered, "Oh, hi Duo."  
  
The seven looked from Matt to the person known as Duo with question marks over their heads. "Umm.....Colour me crazy but doesn't this seem a bit...weird to you all?" Joe asked.  
  
Matt turned to them and answered, "Everyone meet Duo Maxwell. He's on an anime called Gundam Wing. Duo...meet everyone."  
  
Duo nodded to them. Izzy asked, "How do you know....Matt....?"  
  
"Oh, that's because I always get lost......somehow and a couple of time's I ended up in the Gundam Wing set," Matt replied.  
  
Everyone stared at him sort of like: O.o;;;  
  
Matt nodded to Duo and said, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I got to meet Heero at the safe house.....but...boy....does that boy give bad direction...."  
  
Matt looked understanding while everyone still stared at him like: O.o;;;  
  
Duo glance at his watch, "Oh, no! I'm late!" He looked at Matt helplessly.  
  
"OK," Matt replied to his look, "First you get out of this building. Then you turn left. Go straight until you pass six ally ways. On the seventh one, you turn into it and go down the sewer. Climb down the steps then go right, away from the lights. Follow the tunnel for about.....one minute and then you'll have to climb down another ladder. When you do that, you will be in a room with 30 other doors, all of which are all different anime shows. You door is the fifth on the right."  
  
Duo smiled happily and turned to go.  
  
"So he is the one," TK said, loudly.  
  
"The one what?" Kari asked.  
  
"He was the Braided Baka everyone's been talking about!" he said, triumphantly.  
  
Duo turned around so fast that his braid whipped Izzy in the face, "Hey! I resent that!"  
  
"Heh," he replied, embarrassed. Duo looked like he was about to kill when he remembered that he was already late. He walked away without another word, mumbling to himself something about a Hat Wearing Baka. Izzy, whose face is now red from the hair whipping, closed the door feeling still confused (with a hurt face).  
  
"Well, now...that was...strange..." Joe slowly said.  
  
They all seem to have forgotten about their fellow missing digidestined as they stood up and one by one left.  
  
~*~*~Couple Hours Later~*~*~  
  
Tai sent out a message to everyone.  
  
.....well, except for Yolie, Ken, Davis and Cody.  
  
The message said, "Hello, my fellow digidestined, I got something to show you. Please meet me on top of the hill in the open plains area, where there is lots of pink grass growing on top of flowers. This is important. Be there tomorrow at 10:00 AM. ~Tai"  
  
The digidestined knew what he meant and.....  
  
~*~*~The Next Day At 10:00 AM~*~*~  
  
The digidestined, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Kari, TK, Izzy and Joe, all met at the bottom of the hill. They all headed up hill slowly, as the top of the hill came into view, they saw Tai standing on top of it, with a red cape and his hands on his hips. They head higher up on the hill and suddenly they saw a vast army of sporks standing there behind him.  
  
Tai laughed an evil laugh, "Bwahahahahahaha! FEAR THE AWESOME POWER OF THE MIGHTY SPORK!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahahaha....*cough*cough* hahahahahahha...."  
  
Matt, Sora, Mimi, Kari, TK, Izzy and Joe: O.o Sporks?!  
  
Tai didn't answer them but said, "Sporks! GO!!!!"  
  
The sporks started to move. And next thing you know, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Kari, TK, Izzy and Joe had been squash with the sporks. Tai laughed at the site of digidestined parts on the ground, with all the blood and parts an--  
  
Umm....O.o ........PG...forgot, XD  
  
Meanwhile....Davis, Yolie and Ken was sitting in the gas-filled jail cell playing poker.  
  
Well, THE END!  
  
I hope you like this story and please review!!! Suddenly, the Authoress hears an insane laughter behind her. She turned around. O.o  
  
OK, everyone, please ignore Tai behind me. His part is over. Now all you got to do is review my story an-  
  
Tai and the spork army starts marching, in the process trampling over the Authoress.  
  
X.x  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I WILL RULE THE WORLD WITH MY ARMY OF SPORKS! NO ONE CAN WITHSTAND ITS MIGHTY POWER, NOT EVEN THE EVIL FOON!!! OR THE AUTHORESS!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai laughed with his cape flowing behind him in the no wind.  
  
*almost dead* ....little help please? ...........*no help comes* ......aw, crap............this is the ending for me......_  
  
Tai looks at the Authoress for a quick second then broke into a dance, "( ^^)KIRBY DANCE!(^^ )." While the sporks continue taking over the world. 


End file.
